


Pretty Riddle

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Tess of the d'Urbervilles - Thomas Hardy
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Nacht vor Angels und Tess' Hochzeit treffen die beiden sich am Fluss. Sie ist verzweifelt und er auf der Suche nach einer überwältigenden Erfahrung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Riddle

**DAVOR**  
Er war ein sehr schöner Mann, das sagten alle. Selbst die Mädchen, die gar nicht auf der Farm wohnten, pflegten seltsam oft nach der Arbeit noch dort herum zu lungern, wenn er in der Nähe war, und schienen sich nur widerwillig auf den Heimweg zu machen.  
Für Retty jedoch war er mehr, es war, als würde er nicht nur Angel heißen, sondern als wäre ein leibhaftiger Engel vor ihren Augen erschienen.  
 _„Und seine Haare sind so golden und seine Augen so rein und seine Stimme so gut“_ , so sprach sie und die anderen nickten zwar und schwärmten mit ihr, doch insgeheim wusste Retty, dass nur sie innerlich die Schmerzen dieser alles verzehrenden ersten Verliebtheit spürte, denn sie war jung, sie hatte keinen Vergleich und _seine Haare waren so golden_.  
Dann kam Tess und er gehörte ihr, so war das eben manchmal im Leben.  
„Besser, du lernst das zu früh, als zu spät!“, hatte Marion gesagt und sich wohl irgendwie eingebildet, dass das ein Trost war.  
Aber Retty wollte nicht lernen, sie wollte zurückgeliebt werden und obwohl sie Tess nicht hassen konnte, weinte sie sich fast jede Nacht in den Schlaf mit der Rechtfertigung des ganzen grenzenlosen Egoismus, den man fühlt, wenn es zum ersten mal an Liebe erkrankt.  
Als sie davon hörte, dass der Termin für die Hochzeit festgesetzt worden war, gratulierte sie Tess, dann lief sie um das Haus und schlug ihre Faust so heftig gegen die Wand, dass sie am nächsten Tag wieder und wieder erzählen musste, wie genau sie denn so stolpern konnte.

 

**DIE NACHT**  
Es war die Nacht vor der Hochzeit und Retty irrte draußen durch die Kälte, denn sie empfand dies als angemessene Methode, ihre Emotionen auszudrücken, außerdem fühlten sich die Tränen auf ihrem frierenden Gesicht so schön warm an.  
Wie groß waren Schrecken und Überraschung, als sie am Fluss, dessen Plätschern sogar irgendwie kalt klang, auf Angel traf. Sollte der nicht in seinem Bett liegen und sehnsuchtsvoll dem morgigen großen Tag entgegensehen?  
Ihr fiel nichts ein, als ihn sprachlos anzustarren. Dies war wie in einem ihrer zahllosen Tagträume, in denen sie ihm alleine begegnete, doch im Gegensatz zu diesem Moment in der Realität war sie in ihrer Phantasie immer ausgesprochen gewitzt und irgendwie aufreizend.  
Nun war sie stumm und trug ein langes Leinennachthemd zu schweren Stiefeln, hatte ein wollenes Tuch um ihre Schultern geschlungen und zitterte vor Kälte.  
Dennoch lächelte er, höflich wie er nun einmal war, als gäbe es nichts Erfreulicheres als mitten in der Nacht auf sie zu treffen.  
„Hallo, Retty. Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?“  
Sein Lächeln schien von Außen so sonnenscheinwarm wie immer, doch innerlich war er so verwirrt. Trotz aller Liebe, die er empfand, war die Aussicht, schon morgen zu heiraten, eine irgendwie überwältigende und er hatte das irritierende Gefühl, es müsse noch ein großer Umsturz geschehen, damit er dazu wirklich bereit war. Um sich von diesem einfach unpassenden Gedanken zu erlösen, hatte er sich einen klärenden Spaziergang durch die kalte Nachtluft verordnet, doch nun das. Retty. Dieses Mädchen war ihm ein Rätsel. Einerseits war sie die Jüngste von allen, wirkte manchmal fast noch wie ein Kind, so losgelöst und naiv, andererseits war da etwas in ihren Augen, das von einer älteren, erwachsenen Traurigkeit erzählte.  
Außerdem war sie hübsch – nicht die blühende Schönheit seiner Tess, doch er musste immer lächeln, wenn er sie sah und die irgendwie schmutzige Farbe ihrer Haare hatte etwas Rührendes, genauso wie die dunklen Augen, mit denen sie ihn immer ansah, als könnte nur er ihr unsagbare Geheimnisse enthüllen.  
Das überlegte er, während er sie so ansah, und irgendwie spürte sie wohl, dass da heute etwas in ihm war, das ihn zugänglicher für sie machte und während sie näher kam und dabei über einen Stein stolperte, stolperte auch ihr Herz und fiel ihr aus dem Mund.  
„Du sollst nicht heiraten!“  
So war das also. Vielleicht war er so naiv, wie er andere gerne zu sein beschuldigte, doch das hatte er nicht gedacht. Er betrachtete sie und fragte sich, ob er es hätte merken sollen. Die Antwort stand nicht auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben – denn in der Tat steht Menschen selten etwas auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben – doch er fand für sich des Rätsels Lösung: Das hier war das große Ereignis, das ihn beruhigt in die Hochzeit gehen lassen würde. Die kleine Retty als große Umwälzung, als sein letzter Akt in Freiheit.  
Nun kam er näher, und weil der Weg so ein steiniger war stolperte er ebenfalls, vielleicht als Zeichen, dass er auch nur ein Mensch war, denn in ihrem Blick konnte er sehen, dass er für sie etwas anderes, etwas Höheres war. Und er genoss diesen Blick. Er genoss es, zu sehen, wie er mit Worten ein Rot auf ihre Wangen zaubern konnte und wie sie ihm gegenüber vollkommen hilflos war, einfach auf Grund einer wunderschönen Unerträglichkeit seiner Existenz.  
„Heute Nacht existiert Tess nicht“, versprach er und es war ein Angebot an Retty, sich zu nehmen, was sie brauchte, denn eine zweite Chance würde es nicht geben.  
Es war ein Geschenk von ihm an sie, doch er schenkte die Nacht auch sich selbst.  
Er fuhr durch ihr seltsam-blondes Haar, er küsste sie auf die fragend offenstehenden Lippen, er sagte ihr, dass sie schön war und dass er sie mochte.  
Dann zerbrach sie. Sie warf alles ab was sie noch hielt – _Würde_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _und Selbstachtung!_ \- und sie weinte, während sie zurückküsste und ihn überall berührte und sich überall berühren lies, denn diese Nacht gehörten sie einander.  
Sie nahm sich alles von ihm und er ließ sie gewähren und sie tat ihm so Leid, während sie seinen Geruch aufsog und in sich zu speichern versuchte, denn er hatte Tess und sie hatte niemanden.  
Sogar Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück und die Illusion war so schön, bis er sich fast gewaltsam losmachen musste, weil sie ein wenig zu sehr an die Liebesgeschichte in ihrem Kopf glaubte.

**DANACH**  
Sie ging nicht auf die Hochzeit, sie ging in den Fluss.  
Ein Mal hatte sie ihn besessen, und weil sie es nicht nochmal würde, mochte sie auch nicht mehr Leben.  
 _Außerdem war sie sich selbst ein Rätsel und ertrug ihre Gefühle nicht._  
Bevor sie den letzten Schritt tat bezeichnete sie sich in Gedanken als seine Ophelia, doch übersah, dass er dazu ihr Hamlet hätte sein müssen.


End file.
